1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly to fishing rod holders which automatically set the hook in response to a pull on the fishing line, carried by the rod, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a combination fishing rod holder and hook setting device wherein the fishing line remains tight with the fishing line reel and rod and the line is not connected to the holder in any manner.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of fishing rod holders which automatically set the hook after a fish has pulled on the fishing line are known to the art. The majority of such devices usually include a holder for the fishing rod, a spring mechanism of some kind, and a triggering apparatus which activates the spring mechanism to move the fishing rod and thereby set the hook. However, many of these devices have various undesirable characteristics or deficiencies such as being overly complicated, difficult to assemble and operate, or expensive to construct. In addition, the fishing rod is not readily removable from the holder in some of these devices, and many of these devices utilize the fishing line in conjunction with the triggering mechanism of the device. Furthermore, many of the trigger or release mechanisms of these devices are not adjustable with respect to the various pulling forces encountered with different sizes and species of fish. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,127, issued on Mar. 27, 1973, to V. A. Atkins, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,465 issued Mar. 8, 1955, to G. A. DiStefano; U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,516, issued Mar. 12, 1957 to Barnes, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,277, issued Aug. 27, 1957 to H. T. Kinder; U. S. Pat. No. 3,672,085, issued June 27, 1972 to G. W. King; U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,785, issued Aug. 29, 1972 to J. L. Dixon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,701, issued Oct. 24, 1972 to L. L. Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,109, issued Sept. 24, 1974, to R. DeJulio; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,115, issued Apr. 3, 1973, to C. Derie.